planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed Demon
The Speed Demon is a nocturnal dragon of the Tracker Class. It is the second-fastest dragon after the Mercurial Tracker. Speed Demons are heavily implied to always travel in packs. They made their first appearance in the episode, Fast & Frozen. In season 6, they've reappeared in The Next Big Bite. General Information 'Appearance' Normal A typical Speed Demon is a relatively small dragon that overall resembles a combination between a Mercurial Tracker, Plutonian Puppet, and a Martian Monster. Because of this, the dragon itself bears traits that are uncannily-similar to those three; stubby raptor-like legs for sprinting across land (Mercurian), a usually aggressive expression (Martian), and visible snake-like fangs protruding from its top-jaw (Plutonian). All Speed Demons (except for their leader) are usually greyish-brown in color, and have white or black markings. They have a pair of thick pointy-ears, thin icy-claws, and a dorsal wing on their backs. Alpha Unlike every other Speed Demon in the pack, the Alpha-dragon is slightly larger in size, and also has pale-blue stripes, making it easily distinguishable to all the other Speed Demons. 'Abilities' Speed & Stealth Speed Demons are roughly stated to rival the Mercurial Tracker in terms of speed. They are fast enough to trick the eye and run away before being seen, but there are moments where these dragons can spotted (even while running) with a keen eye. They are highly capable of being stealthy as well. Speed Demons often use their small size as an advantage to hide from predators, and get what they desire afterwards. Agility & Endurance While they are apparently unable to fly, Speed Demons are incredibly graceful at leaping and avoiding obstacles to reach higher areas. This makes these reptiles difficult to catch, especially when having to go after them on foot. Paralysis Bite Speed Demons have poisonous fangs like those of a Plutonian's, however they are unable to retract and stand-out visible instead. Unlike the poison a Plutonian Puppet ejects (which temporarily makes its victims feel noxious), the Speed Demon's venomous bite can actually paralyze its surrounding victims. The effects of paralysis are however, not always the same, depending on the toughness of the skin; It would take about 6-10 Speed Demons to fully-paralyze a dragon like the Jupiter Jovian, whereas for an average human-being it would only take 2. Night Vision As naturally nocturnal creatures, Speed Demons are able to see thoroughly in the dark as they travel. 'Weaknesses' Sunlight They normally sleep during the daytime, because their vision is apparently not fully adapted to perceive bright environments. Speed Demons oddly become nearsighted, which makes it harder to hunt their prey. Flightless Disadvantage Speed Demons are directly incapable of flying, so instead they preferably rely more on running on land. However, they manage to keep up with some dragons in mid-flight. Low Stability They are not very tough, as their scales are practically thin on the outside. Because of this, a Speed Demon could unintentionally paralyze itself or even bite other members of its pack. The Alpha dragon is not prone to this as much as the rest of its pack. Behavior & Taming Even when they are young, Speed Demons are commonly aggressive creatures that will try to attack anyone who approaches them. Since they are usually adolescents, they are smart enough to simply follow their leader throughout their environment without repeated instruction. All Speed Demons are nocturnal, as they almost always hunt during nighttime. The Alpha Speed Demon is said to be the 'only adult in the pack', as well as more belligerent than the rest. When food is scarce in its territory, the lead-Speed Demon will guide its pack through the quickest way possible in order to find a meal, even if it means stealing. Due to their highly-aggressive nature, Speed Demons are strongly mentioned to be 'untamable' dragons (at least when they're adolescents or fully-grown). Gallery Tracker Class.png|The Speed Demon is classified in the Tracker Class Trivia *Due to the Speed Demon having characteristics resembling those of Mercurians, Martians, and Plutonians, it is possible that all four dragon-species may have once evolved from a common-ancestor. Category:Dragons Category:Tracker Class